


Going ALL OUT in the Changing Room

by usermechanics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Blades, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After a successful performance--their first in years--Akali and Evelynn have a pre-afterparty in the changing room.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Going ALL OUT in the Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, the new K/DA ALL OUT outfits, am I right? I had to get this out the moment I saw them.

There was just something about the way Evelynn danced on stage, something that Akali wasn’t quite able to put on the tip of her tongue even if she weren’t focused on the lyrics to their third encore.

Not that the dancing, the flashing of the spotlights on stage, the screams and waving cyalumes from the audience, nor the singing gave her enough to think about. Her heart throbbed in sync with the backing music as she did her steps, basked in the cheers. It had been forever since they had performed, it had felt like, and still, the air felt filled with tension, anticipation, thrill.

Thrill that was made more clear whenever she came close to Evelynn. She had always been like a drug to Akali, from her strangely cool demeanor, to the way that she danced on stage, capturing the attention of the crowd and herself alike. All with a bright smile, one which Akali tried her best to mirror the best she could. Yet, through it all, she knew that between them, Akali was feeding off of Evelyn’s energy. Not that there was anything she could do about it mid-performance; she kept the smile she had on her face that she gave to the crowds, and continued on with their dancing, keeping Evelyn in the corner of her eye.

She should have kept everyone in the corner of her eye, making sure that everyone was doing the right choreography, but Evelynn caught her attention the best. She always had. Between the deliberation of her movements, with the slightest teasing sways she gave of her hips with every move she made; the flirtatious nature of her dancing where it always seemed like she was ready to blow a kiss and wink; the intensity of her glare and her smile: it was hard not to get hooked on her, even when she was supposed to concentrate on herself.

The auditorium grew hotter as they danced, sweat dripping down their bodies as they continued their dancing, their choreography, their singing. The lights flashed faster as the music hit harder, reaching the end of its crescendo and leading into the final musical climax of the night. Akali’s voice was growing raspy, but there was no way that she was going to stop, not now, not at this moment. There was too much on the line, and as such, she sang through the final chorus, in unison with the rest of her group.

They struck their final pose and looked towards the crowd, who looked at them with the same amount of energy. They exploded with cheers when the final notes reverberated throughout the arena, the commotion enough to mask the sounds of their heavy breathing. Akali didn’t know how long they had been on stage--she never did--but as Ahri belted out a few “thank you”s over the crowd, she had realized that this was it; the concert was over.

They stood up, bowed, and blew a few kisses on the way out from the arena and to their backstage rooms, ready to bask in the afterglow of their performance.

* * *

Even as they walked out, Akali couldn’t help but keep her eyes on Evelynn.

While she slouched slightly and huffed as if she were out of breath, Evelynn stood tall, confident, that smile still on her lips like they were still performing. There wasn’t a bit of exhaustion coming from her; even Ahri and Kai’sa were huffing as they all made their way to their changing rooms. Ahri’s and Kai’sa’s were the first ones down the hall they walked, and surely enough, they made their way to their rooms, and, after a bit of cheering, they entered, leaving Evelynn alone with her.

Akali stood up. She needed to look somewhat presentable in front of her. Even if she was being blatant in how she looked up and down her body, admiring the latex that covered her bosom and her lower torso, she needed to look somewhat dignified in front of her, right? She nervously walked beside her, trying her best to emulate the aura that simply radiated from Evelynn.

“You looked wonderful on stage, by the way,” Evelynn said, breaking the silence between them. “Very…” She paused, letting her tongue graze longingly along her lower lip, “divine.”

“Thank you!” Akali remarked, trying her best to sound somewhat sure of herself. “You weren’t looking that bad onstage yourself, you know!”

Silence filled the air once more, bar the clacking of heels against tiled floors echoing throughout the halls as they made their way towards their changing rooms. Akali’s fingertips slowly grazed the wooden grain of the door frame until they found the knob; her fingers quickly grabbed it and twisted, giving it a push and giving Evelynn a peek inside of her room.

She was so close to stepping inside and telling Evelynn adieu for now, to give her a bit of time before she changed out of her clothes, but there was something that stopped her. It was an itching feeling, one that she watched play out as Evelynn grabbed the doorknob of her own changing room and twisting--trying to twist. She tried, and tried, and as much as she tried, she couldn’t get it open. Her door wasn’t opening.

“Dear me…” Evelyn said aloud, her voice dark and enthralling. “I seem to be locked out of my changing room. Certainly, you wouldn’t mind if I joined you in yours?” Evelynn pointed at Akali and over her shoulder, towards the dimmed strip of space that showed her dressing room. Once more, her tongue came out to lick at her lower lip, her gaze growing more pointed as it pierced through Akali.

It didn’t matter if the door was locked or not; Akali could feel something in the air, something almost hypnotic, something that seduced her to open the door wider and hold it open as Evelynn sauntered in, each of her footsteps deliberate as they clacked against the floor and she made her way into Akali’s changing room, making sure to turn the lights on as she entered.

“Perfect,” Evelynn summed up as she sauntered inside, her hands reaching up to her hair, coming through her shoulder-length white locks and airing them out. Her fingers continued to caress her hair, running wildly through them as she turned around and faced Evelynn once more, her lower lip slightly caught between her teeth as her pale skin glistened in the overly-bright fluorescent lights. She took a step back and sat down on the granite counter, her fingers loosely pressing against the edge, that gaze she kept on Akali just as seductive as ever.

Whether she was enticed by her, or her body language dared her, Akali took a step forward, once more letting her gaze cover up and down her bandmate. There was just something about her that she couldn’t put her finger on, but one that enticed her all the same. Even if she had been warned about how Evelynn was in the tabloids--well, they were tabloids, and she was close to her. She grabbed at her metallic coat, pulling it away from herself to give Evelynn a slight show; she was friendly, and just as willing, as she was.

“My, my,” Evelynn cooed as Akali stepped closer, her fingertips leaving the counter so they could rest upon her shoulders, dipping underneath her jacket and easing it off her torso and arms. “Are you looking for help being changed, darling?”

Akali rolled her shoulders back, letting the garment fall to the ground. One of her hands reached up to her forehead, grabbing her headband and flinging it aside, letting her wild locks fall down, some of them covering her eyes. She nonchalantly kicked her heels off, knowing they’d be getting in the way. She stayed silent, though; there was no way that she was going to let her shaky voice give away the act. Instead, she gave as curt a nod as she could, reaching an arm forward as if she were about to take control of the situation between them.

But there was something about Evelynn, something that made that control seem so far away when she felt something cool and sharp running along the small of her back. Akali squeaked and her eyes grew wide at the caress, the sharpness of Evelynn’s tails threatening to dig into her skin, warning her of what would happen if she weren’t careful. It was almost sadistic the way that Evelynn’s smile grew as Akali grew more demure; it was even more erotic.

“I can change myself,” Evelynn said as she brought her hands back to herself, keeping Akali still by her tails resting up against her back. She took no time in discarding her jacket, quickly flinging it aside and hitting a nearby mirror before it fell to the ground. As well, her fingers traced down the leather straps that made the network of her top, knowing that Akali’s eyes followed her sharpened nails wherever they went; across her belly, between her breasts, up the sides of her neck.

She had been so enamored that she hadn’t realized that Evelynn was cutting those straps, and soon enough, her top, as well, found its way to the floor, exposing her ample chest, hardened nipples pointed directly at her. Akali licked her lips, reaching forward, wanting to take a handful of her breast. Before she could, though, Evelynn’s tails pressed against her back, freezing her.

Evelynn grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, letting her warmth rub up against her. “Allow me, dear,” Evelynn said as her lips drew close, eventually capturing Akali’s in a heated kiss.

Akali moaned into the kiss. Her hands started trailing up and down Evelynn’s torso, taking in every bit of her body as she lacquered her skin with her sweat. As she felt the claws pressing into her back easing, Akali grew greedier, her fingers pressing into her skin as she ran her hands up Evelynn’s sides. She was needy for Evelynn’s approval, the soft huffs that she gave her barely enough to fuel Akali’s lust.

As she brought a hand to Evelynn’s front, desperate to capture her breast, though, Evelynn dug her fingernails deep into Akali’s back. Pain seared through her body, and she screamed into the kiss. Evelynn muffled her with her tongue, almost as if she was asking for forgiveness, and Akali was slightly concerned at how easily it soothed her. She whimpered softly as she suckled on Evelynn’s tongue as it battered her own, accepting her apology.

Those motions were the first that told Akali that Evelynn was in charge. She followed them up by bringing her tails up to her shoulder blades, digging underneath the leather that kept her top together. Akali’s breaths grew shallow as she felt the tails’ blades against her skin, trying her best to keep quiet as she heard the sounds of fabric ripping. She squeezed Evelynn’s waist like she were a stress ball, hoping that if she stayed still, Evelynn could do her job without causing any unnecessary damages.

As her top fell to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her choker and some sheer fabric that barely covered her collarbones, Evelynn’s blades left Akali’s back, and Akali let out a sigh of relief that her back was unscathed.

Relief didn’t last long, though. Evelynn pulled away from Akali’s lips, taking a quick glance at the strand of saliva that connected them and how it broke and fell onto Akali’s now-exposed breasts.

Evelynn pulled a hand away from her shoulder and ran it downward, fingertips teasingly grazing into the part of her top that was still on her before reaching her breast. Her fingers cupped her chest, and Akali pushed forward, pressing her tit into Evelynn’s waiting palm. Evelynn rewarded her by kneading her breast and basked in the wanton moans that came forth. Like her breast, Akali was in the palm of her hand.

As much as she wished she could amuse herself with Akali’s mewling and her breast, Evelynn wanted more. Her fingers reached downward, down her collarbone, past her bosom, and to her abdomen, her fingertips softly tracing the indentations of her muscles. Akali whimpered and Evelynn mewled, leaning in, bringing her lips to Akali’s ear so she could hear just how much fun she was having teasing her.

Akali’s abs flexed, and Evelynn cooed. “I’ve been waiting for you for awhile now, Akali.”

The words sent a shiver down her spine, one which melted as soon as she felt it surge through her body. A moan was her sole response, unaware of her hips slowly rolling. Evelynn caught on; as Akali writhed against her, she brought her fingertips lower, her middle finger teasingly dipping into her navel as her fingernails clawed at the white belt that kept her pants on--the one thing truly separating her from what she desired most.

Evelynn planted a few kisses down Akali’s jawline, her gaze dignified and controlled against hers, lost and dark and needy. Evelynn’s smirk told all she needed to say, an implicit demand for Akali to help her out if she wanted her as badly as she thought she wanted her. She grabbed onto her belt buckle, giving it a few rough tugs to help her get started. Akali let go and brought her hands to where Evelynn’s were, undoing the belt and flinging it aside once it was out of the loops. Akali pushed her hips upward, into Evelynn’s teasing hand, as she slid her pants down her hips and thighs, nonchalantly exposing herself and leaving her boy shorts on, stained with her essence in the front.

Evelynn’s finger found that warm spot and dug into it. Pleasure coursed throughout Akali’s body, her eyes crossing slightly at the pleasure. She had loved every second that Evelynn was with her, and was something about her that was like a drug, but did she really get her _that_ aroused? Evelynn’s finger digging into the cloth, pressing against her cleft and tweaking her clit, and the moans ripped from her lungs made clear how true it was.

“You’re so cute like this,” Evelynn’s breath was hot against her skin, letting her finger rest there, barely pushing into her. Akali whimpered, thrusting her hips into her teasing digit, grinding into her for whatever friction she could get. “So needy, so subservient…” Akali whimpered as she writhed against Evelynn’s finger.

As much as Akali wanted to interject, she couldn’t; not when Evelynn’s blades weren’t against her. She writhed, ground, danced herself against Evelynn’s finger, all on her own, all for that pleasure that coursed throughout her body. She loved the way her finger felt, the way her smile looked, that devious glint of dominance in her gaze. Even if she wanted to interject, why should she?

“Please, Evelynn,” Akali whimpered.

“Please what?” Evelynn asked between kisses along her jawline.

“Please fuck me.”

Evelynn pulled her finger away from Akali’s crotch, and gave her sex a quick slap. Akali tensed up and groaned, the flash of pleasure coursing through her nerves, leaving her impervious to Evelynn’s fingers digging underneath her panties until they rubbed up against her folds. She ground her hips in circles, coating Evelynn’s fingers in her essence and silently begging her to spread her walls open.

“Oh, fuck!” Akali moaned as Evelynn shoved two fingers into her pussy, curling them inside of her and immediately finding her g-spot. Akali’s toes curled, letting go of Evelynn so she could grab her shoulders. As much as she wanted to worship her body, she needed the support. She pushed her hips down into Evelynn’s hand, letting her take charge as she finger-fucked her.

Evelynn had Akali wrapped around her fingers. With every thrust of her digits inside of her, every smack of her palm against her folds, she coaxed more of her juices out, rivulets of her juices dripping from her fingers and staining her underwear. She pushed and pulled, fingers spreading and unspreading like a pair of scissors, fighting to spread her open. As Akali’s body clenched and unclenched, and she let out even more of those delicious moans, she sped up.

Akali’s fingertips dug into Evelynn’s back, leaving her marks against her otherwise-flawless skin. She leaned in, desperate to take Evelynn’s lips with hers, but she descended, leaving her to peck her forehead. As much as she could taste Evelynn, she whimpered, her head craning back instinctively as she planted kiss after kiss down her neck and collarbone before reaching her breast. Akali bucked forward as Evelynn planted kiss after kiss against her breast, her nipple grazing against her chin before being captured in her warm, inviting mouth.

Her tongue was hot, almost burning, as Evelynn lapped at her tit, enough for her to forgive her for stopping her treatment of her other breast. Her other hand descended down her body and grabbed the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and filling the air with the scent of her sex. Akali looked down at Evelynn, watching as she breathed deeply, taking her in, and Evelynn looked back up at her, a smile forming on her lips as a finger pressed against her clit, tweaking the hardened nub.

Akali’s pussy squeezed around the fingers that ravaged inside her, holding them hostage as a final groan leaked from her lips. Her hands grabbed the back of Evelynn’s head, the only place she could rest them, and pulled her in, letting her feel the way her heartbeat raced as pleasure overtook her body. She screamed as all the pleasure that coursed through her came undone, the rest of her energy for the night spent on her orgasm.

Evelynn stood up as Akali fell limp against her, panting heavily as her orgasm subsided into her afterglow, and she pulled her fingers out from Akali’s pussy for her to taste as she waited for Akali to become lucid once again.

When Akali came to, evelynn slowly moved the hand that wasn’t in her mouth up and down her side, the other hand joining her not long after. Her motions were slow, as if warming her back up. When their gazes met, Evelynn could see the darkness in Akali’s eyes, her lust not fully quenched even from her first orgasm.

Akali smiled. She needed to return the favor, and she weakly pushed Evelynn into the counter. Evelynn sat down, spreading her legs as much as the leather pencil skirt she wore could allow. Akali stepped between her legs, boldly took a breast in her hand, and pressed her lips against Evelynn’s, indulging in her salacious sweetness, accented by her own musky taste.

Evelynn wrapped her arms around Akali, playing a much more submissive role than before; she didn’t need to display her dominance on full display, not when Akali’s hand rested against her thigh and dug into the metal loop keeping her garter strap attached to her leggings. Her fingers traveled further upward as they kissed, getting closer and closer until her fingers pressed against that stupid skirt. 

A quick detour, aided by Evelynn’s hand, brought her hand to the zipper, and she yanked downward. Evelynn raised her hips as Akali pulled down the skirt, letting it fall and exposing her garter belt which held her black panties hostage, as well as a scrap of a leather strap that was supposed to cover her belly.

“I’ll get the tailor to fix it, don’t worry,” Evelynn cooed as Akali’s hand grasped the broken strap and unclipped it. Throwing it to the side, she brought a hand between her legs, indulging in Evelynn’s warmth. Evelynn’s hips bucked slightly, and a hand rested upon the top of her head, pushing Akali downward. Akali followed through, kissing downward at the same rate the hand pushed her, leaving nude-tinted lacquers down Evelynn’s neck and collarbone until she reached her breasts.

Evelynn’s hand stopped as Akali brought her lips to one of her perky nipples, a hand reaching up to grope the breast she didn’t suckle upon. Evelynn’s coo made clear that she hadn’t expected it, but as Akali slathered her nipple in saliva, teasing and coaxing the pink nub with her lips, she grew more receptive, pushing herself forward in a desperate attempt to coax more from her.

Eventually, though, Evelynn ceased Akali’s detour. As fun as it had been, Evelynn pushed her head downward, and Akali continued with her kisses. As Akali planted kiss after kiss against her belly and underneath her garter belt, she could see the smile on Evelynn’s face growing. Once she was eye-level with her panties, and she could make out the playful floral patterns that adorned it, her scent filled Akali’s nostrils; earthy, musky. Very musky.

Addictive. Akali was addicted already.

Akali pressed her face against Evelynn’s crotch, taking in deep breaths of the scent of her sex. Her mouth watered with every inhale, her hands pressing against Evelynn’s thighs and spreading her slightly. Slowly, she drew her tongue along the lace, letting her take a taste of what was behind the garment; her prize for being such a good girl for Evelynn. She looked up with a pleading look in her eyes.

Evelynn’s tails slipped underneath the sides of her garter belt, breaking the clips that held it together and letting it fall onto Akali’s face. Grabbing it and flinging it aside, she heard the sound of elastic snapping twice, and she watched as, once Evelynn parted her legs, her panties slowly peeled off her lower body, wetly clinging to her folds. Stands of essence connected her panties to her bloated sex as it fell off her body and hit the counter with a wet splat, breaking as it slipped off the counter and hit the floor below.

Evelynn spread her legs, doing the splits for Akali, and spreading her folds open for her. Grabbing her hips, Akali leaned forward and dug in, slipping her tongue between her lips and indulging in her intoxicating flavor. Pushing his tongue upward, she groaned as rivulets of Evelynn’s juices clung to her tongue, her entire mouth alight with the taste of her pussy. She didn’t want it any other way; this was the celebratory post-performance champagne of her dreams.

“Oh, Akali…” Evelynn huffed as Akali started her indulgences. Akali squeezed Evelynn’s hips, pushing her face even closer to her pussy as her tongue rubbed up against her entrance. Her tongue lapped around her entrance, feeling as it twitched with pleasure. She loved the way that Evelynn’s fingers dug into her hair. She sped her tongue up just for her, twirling around her twitching hole and tasting all the juices that dared to leak out of her.

Once she was entertained enough, Akali pushed her tongue inside of Evelynn, fighting the way that her walls squeezed and fought back against her. It marveled her, but she didn’t stop pushing; her taste was too addicting for her to stop, and the way that her pussy squeezed at her tongue made her want more. She moaned into her sex, the only way she could express her adoration with her tongue so far inside of her.

Once she reached as far as she could inside of her, she wiggled her tongue inside of her, listening to the moans that she coaxed out from Evelynn. She pushed herself in closer with each one, basking in her taste and warmth. Evelynn’s hands pushed her head closer, and she smiled, not caring about how her juices clung to her lips and her chin. It was all too perfect.

“Fuck, Akali, keep going!”

Akali’s tongue rolled around inside of her, but before she knew it, she could feel the strain against her, and soon enough, she pulled out, panting for air. Her lungs were burning; she needed some fresh air. As she breathed, she looked at what she had done; Evelynn’s pussy was drooling, twitching, needy for her to do something and keep her as hot as she was. Looking up, she saw her clit twitching, desperate for some attention.

Some attention Akali was to give then. She pushed herself upwards and pressed her tongue up against her clit, tongue eagerly coaxing the nub from its hood for her to batter with her saliva.

Evelynn’s hands tugged at Akali’s locks as she lapped at her clit, her hips eagerly and needily bucking against her lips. It was all the fuel she needed to keep going, to keep licking around her clit. She hummed against it, rolled her tongue against it; whatever she could do to get her off, she did, and she grew addicted to her moans just as much as she grew addicted to the titillating throbs of her clit against her lips. She hummed again, looking up at Evelynn and adoring the way that her face contorted in pure pleasure.

Akali felt something leathery pressing against the back of her neck while Evelynn’s hands relieved themselves of their post at the back of her head, instead reaching up to grope and play with her tits. “Keep going, Akali,” she huffed, a demand that she didn’t need to hear to do. She fluttered her tongue against the tip of her clit, and watched as Evelynn threw her head back into the mirror.

Evelynn grew needier. She rocked her hips up and down, rolling them against Akali’s lips as she licked at her clit. She could feel her orgasm impending, and thus hse brought a hand between her thighs, slipping two fingers into her pussy and scraping them upward, mirroring the action that Evelynn had done to her.

Immediately, Evelynn’s pussy pushed her fingers out, and followed it up with a jet of her juices. Akali pushed herself down, able to escape the clutches of her tails as Evelynn roared, her cunt splattering Akali’s face with juices. She kept her mouth open, indulging in her delicious flavor. She let out a moan of her own as she drank up, loving the taste of Evelynn’s squirt as she coated her face completely. It was the perfect reward.

It didn’t take as long for Evelynn to come to, and the first thing she did was grab at Akali’s shoulders and pull her upward so they could engage in some kissing. One of Evelynn’s hands groped one of her breasts, and the other slipped between her thighs, feeling as Akali’s juices dripped from her folds and onto her hand. Akali mirrored her motions, even as Evelynn dug her tails into her back, threatening to use them. She squeezed Evelynn’s breast and pat her pussy nonetheless, knowing she wasn’t going to use them, not while they were as drunk on each other as they were.

Sobriety, however, came with a few knocks and Kai’sa’s voice.

“Akali? You in there?”

Akali pulled away. “Shit!” She said, completely forgetting that there was supposed to be an afterparty for the four of them.

Evelynn stood up, looking around at all the garments thrown and torn around them. On a nearby rack was Akali’s street clothes, hung up. Akali raced towards that rack and quickly put her clothes on, trying her best to look presentable. She was thankful for the towel she had on standby next to the rack, usually used to get rid of sweat; it’d be used for that and much more as she wiped her face off.

“Give me a few seconds!”

Akali reached for the door and opened it as little as she could. Ahri and Kai’sa stood there, in their street clothes, with slightly concerned expressions on their faces. With an inhale each, though, their concern turned much more smug.

“We were able to unlock Evelynn’s dressing room, so she can get her clothes out of there. Have you seen her?”

Evelynn came up behind Akali, stark naked. “I’m sorry, girls. Akali and I had a little, uh, _celebration_.” As she spoke, her fingers traced Akali’s jawline flirtatiously. Akali couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh,” Ahri said. “Make sure you get dressed, Evelynn! We got your dressing room unlocked. Meet us outside in five minutes, okay?”

Evelynn looked at Akali, and Akali looked back at Evelynn, before they both looked at Ahri and said in unison:

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of trouble figuring out how I wanted to write Evelynn's outfit, so I considered it all to be a complex network of garters that got broken anyway.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
